vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Rakan
Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 7-B''' Name: Jack Rakan, The Thousand Blades, The Immortal Fool, The Man Who Cannot Die, The Ultimate Hard Worker, The Human Atomic Bomb, That Damn Guy Who You Can Stab With Swords All You Like And It Won't Do A Thing, Dammit Origin: Mahou Sensei Negima! Gender: Male Classification: Hellas, Non-Human, Mage, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: 'Super Strength, Super Speed, Superhuman Durability, Spontaneous Weapon and Armor Creation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Incredible Willpower, Master Martial Artist, Master Swordsman, Minor Reality Manipulation (able to briefly return from being erased from existence to give Negi a pep talk and later return permanently with the help of Asuna), Incredible Pain Tolerance (easily shrugged off having his limbs cut off). 'Attack Potency: At least City level '(did this with a joke move) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with Negi in Raiten Taisou modes) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (Swings around building-sized swords) Striking Strength: Class PJ+ Durability: 'At least '''City level ' '''Stamina: Extremely high, willed himself back into existence twice after being erased by the Code of the Lifemaker. The first time was only brief, but he was able to come back permanently from a combination of boredom and Asuna's power. Was able to keep fighting even after having his limbs cut off. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His Pactio Card, Armiger Miliplex. Intelligence: Extremely high, has 40 years of experience in combat. Can figure out Negi's Raiten Taisou and its weaknesses in a few minutes after fighting it, as well as learning advanced techniques from other fighters after seeing them a few times, despite having no training in that fighting style. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: BakuFuuKen: '''Creates twisters with winds exceeding 100 kilometers per hour to envelop a target. He has such fine control over these winds that the target may only feel a gentle breeze if Rakan wishes. '''Eternal Negi Fever: '''After a short series of ridiculous poses he emits enough energy to destroy an entire mountain that was miles away. '''Kiai Boukou: Raises his defense through sheer willpower and by cloaking his body in ki. Pactio: Armiger Miliplex: '''The source of one of his many epithets, The Thousand Sword. Using it allows him to summon any weapon he can imagine, from a thousand swords, a greatsword the size of a skyscraper, to pieces of armor he can use as prosthetic limbs. '''Rakan Banretsuken: Unleashes a thousand blows on a target in an instant. Rakan For The Hell of It Right Hand Punch: '''As its name would imply, he punches his target to the grown with enough force to shake an entire coliseum from the impact with his right hand. '''Rakan Hariken Shou: '''Digs his fist into his opponent's abdomen before twisting to crush and damage the target's vital organs. '''Zan Kan Ken: '''Drops the sword the size of a skyscraper onto an opponent. ' Category:Characters Category:Negima Other '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Gladiators